Maker
Biographical Information Real Name: Redacted Code Name: Maker Age: 37 Sex: Male Nationality: Euro-American Physical Description Height: 5’9” Weight: w/ Prosthetics: 217 pounds w/o Prosthetics: 145 pounds Eye Color: Organic eye: baby blue Prosthetic eye: black Hair Color/Style: chemically bald Other (If applicable): - Most of the flesh on his left hand has been subsumed by a massive prosthesis of his own creation. - Missing all his teeth - Had all the hair on his body chemically removed (including eyelashes) - He has ‘improved’ his genitals to the point of only being identifiable as a male human via the fact that he has both X and Y sex chromosomes Scars: Numerous scars all throughout his body from self-inflicted ‘improvements’ Piercings: ''' Technically as many of his prosthetics pierce his flesh they could be considered piercings but not in the traditional sense '''Better Description (optional): He looks sort of like what a borg might look like if a borg did not have access to advanced technology that it could not create on it’s own X-Outfit: N/A Casual Outfit: A nano-mesh skinsuit of his own creation Equipment: All his prosthetics Abilities Source of extra-normal abilities:(Mutation/magical/technology): Mutation enhanced with technology of his own creation Abilities: Transmogrification and Transmutation In laymen’s terms, give something to start with and enough time to work, he can make one object into another object, most of the time that ‘other object’ is a piece of technology. Finer details of how the power works: - His core weaknesses are: o He can not create something from a literal notion, he needs something bigger and more substantial than (for example) a mote of dust or his own shed skin cells to use as a ‘seed’ for creating something. o On a base level he needs to make physical contact with it, but through the enhancements built into the prosthesis imbedded in his left arm he can more or less affect objects that he points it at the same way he could if he made physical contact with them - He does not need to understand how the machines he creates work or function only what task or function he wants them to be capable of performing. o This has the side effect of making his creations effectively locked technological boxes AKA they can not be easily replicated because how they function can not be easily understood. But they COULD technically be disassembled and studied by someone with sufficient understanding and eventually the technology that has been more or less created whole-sale understood and then replicated. - There really is no limit to how many machines he can create and once he has altered an object to be another object, that new object is now as real and as tangible as any other object AKA Maker is not sustaining the existence of the things he makes once he has made them. - The process is rather slow even when he is using his prosthesis to do it at range. o The process and the rate at which it can be done is best illustrated by him turning a paper-clip into a key by repeatedly rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger slowly reshaping and adding to the metal until after about a minute he has made the paperclip into a crude metal bar the width of a pencil and about two inches long which he then rubs further to shape into the necessary key shape that he wants.  Making a more complicated machine with moving parts and complex electronics is even harder. Normal human' Abilities: - None really of note. - Deprived of his powers he would likely not even be able to take apart and repair a simple VCR that has a broken head. Psychological Description Personality: - Suffers from a serious psychological compulsion to modify and alter his own body. It is not clear whether the fact that he has the capability to modify his body through technological implants and also has this compulsion is merely coincidence or the former caused the latter. - Not exactly happy with his living conditions but…considers his current living conditions better than the state of absolute isolation and boredom that he was being kept in before to be a vast improvement. - So long as he has bits and pieces to play with and his two ‘dogs’ are well taken care of, he is fairly content. Interests: - Simply put his favorite thing to do is build stuff and Pi is more than happy to take advantage of that fact by more or less giving him a list of technology to reconstruct for him. Hobbies: - Building stuff 'History:’ SHORT VERSION, MIGHT ADD TO LATER Maker’s real name and history prior to ended up in Ward 2 are unknown and undisclosed. It can be surmised that he was imprisoned in Ward 2 due to his innate capacity to seriously disrupt the steady rate of technological progression of the entire human race. He was ‘rescued’ by the x men when they were rescuing Gordon and Pi more or less ‘rescued’ Maker from SHIELD and set him to work building or rather re-creating technology from Earth 62688 that Pi was used to having access to but no longer had.